


the name of this song is

by tessellated



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessellated/pseuds/tessellated
Summary: dinah wakes up and goes to the kitchen to get breakfast.





	the name of this song is

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited this. I have not looked at this since I wrote it. I only barely even wrote it at all. Arrows show their love through food and performative teasing and no one can convince me otherwise.

Dinah wakes to an empty bed, sheet wound around her hips. Sunlight streams from the window, the blinds down but open. Her mouth tastes like roadkill.

Last night had been fun, she had gone to a concert with Roy at a bar they both liked. The guitarist, who she had met before in passing, recognized her and dragged her up on stage. She had obliged with a smile, singing one of her songs, a cover of one of theirs, and a crooning duet with the lead singer. Roy had watched with a goofy smile like he always does and then found a pretty lady to buy a drink for.

Dinah of the present feels the stretch of her vocal cords that will manifest itself in a slight rasp until she drinks some water or tea. She always thought it was funny that she has a sonic scream but could still hurt herself trying to sing like anyone else.

She rolls over and stretches out, feeling rested and fresh. She rubs her eyes carefully, mindful of the mascara she had forgotten to take off, as she pads out of the bedroom she shares with Ollie.

He's in the kitchen, just like she expected him to be. Good smells waft out of the open door, peppers and onions searing in a pan. The man himself is singing, quietly but not softly. He shoots her a smile as she walks in and sings a little louder, making pointed eye contact with her as he sings.

"Dinah, is there anyone finer, in the state of Carolina, if there is and you know her-- show her to me~" He croons the last line with a loving leer.

Dinah hops onto the counter and gladly accepts the cup of coffee he hands her. The mug feels good in her grip and she lets her head loll against the cabinet sleepily, eyes barely open to watch her man in his element.

"Every night, why do I, quake with fright? Because my Dinah might change her mind about me-ee~" The words are filled with genuine emotion, not insecure like in the song, but awed by Dinah's presence in his life. Dinah knows how he feels about her, but to see it so clearly always knocks her off her feet (even if it happens at least three times a day). Here she sits, last night's makeup smeared across her face, wearing a decade old tshirt, hair in a rat's nest of a bun, and this lovely man still thinks he's the luckiest sonuvabitch in the world for her to love him.

The next time he walks by, she snags him by the shirt and reels him in for a passionate kiss.

>>>----------|>

By the time Mia walks in, they've had to turn the stove burners off so they don't burn breakfast and Ollie's shirt is rucked halfway up his back. Mia groans loudly.

"Again? Can't you two ever go back to your room?" She asks, beleaguered.

"Well Mia," Ollie starts, faux-serious, "when a man and a woman love each other very much--" He's cut off by Mia sticking her fingers in her ears and singing loudly. It's a practiced routine the perform at least once a day. "C'mon kiddo," Ollie says, pulling away from Dinah. "Let's get you an omelet."


End file.
